The Draconic Avenger
by Account Moving
Summary: The name's Ryuuto, I'm a partially-immortal god, and now... I'm in a new group of war-heroes called the Avengers. How fun. Let's hope these guys have some good fights in here, I'm bored! Wait, where's my brother? I was sure he came with me...


**A/N: This story is heavily inspired by NeonZangetsu's awesome stories, and may kinda use his format of beginning stories, but hey, imitation is the best way to flatter. Since this is a Avengers fanfic, and since I also always use my OCs in my stories… I'm going to use my strongest versions of them. So, base-High-Multi Galactic versions of Ryuuto and Blaze. Though Blaze is gonna be a Lawful Evil character, cuz we're gonna need MORE baddies. And without further ado, I present…**

 **THE DRACONIC AVENGER.**

" _So… how do we fight him?"_

" _We_ _ **don't**_ _, idiot."_

 _~ ?_

 _\- Story Start -_

 _ **\- Chapter 1: Chaos. -**_

(Ryuuto POV)

 _People always used to tell me that the world is… strange. It has a mind of it's own at times. They also said curiosity was a bad thing._

 _But for me, curiosity is what makes me THRIVE. Because of curiosity, I exist. Because of curiosity, I have all this power. Because of curiosity, I found a new family._

 _Yet I kinda understand why some people don't like curiosity. Sometimes, people use it wrongly. Like the world I'm currently walking through. Dimension 59.6, Multiverse 60, Earth #19999._

 _It was okay, but too many superpowered beings. Thankfully, my Uncle and my Godfather both struck up a deal with the owner of this Dimensional Cluster. Now, I'm it's backup guardian._

 _But never have I thought, that I would actually be needed. I still kept my weapons and armour with me through. The Divine Sword, given to me by Godfather Apophis, named Imperius. I also had the Bow of the Gods, called Mana. As well as the legendary armor of Daedra, from when I visited the world called "Nirn"._

 _But now here we are, fighting an insane man hellbent on destroying half of existence. Oh, did I jump too far into the plot? Sorry, here let me fix that. Let's rewind a LOT._

(A Long Time Ago, Avengers 1.)

I hated how I had to guard ANOTHER world I don't even know or care for. Why couldn't I be back home, with Uncle Ink? Or at least with my kids and loving wife…

" _ **Well, actually, you have 2 wives… but I get what you mean Ryu… Kat's less of a wife, and more of an annoyance who happens to be your eldest child's mother that you married."**_ Shinju, the wolf demon sealed in my mind said.

" _Oh shut up, you old dog."_ I laughed.

I was currently watching over a new group of people called the "Avengers". They were strange, but they did their job well. I was literally sitting next to the woman driving this ship, named Natasha I think. Too much primordial knowledge, can't tell the difference between people anymore. I was currently invisible, so she didn't just straight up kill me. Or try to, at least.

After some time, I grew bored and decided that her shooting me would at least bring some humour to this dullness. I uncloaked myself and watched, as she then noticed me.

She pulled out a gun and then proceeded to shoot me with deadly accuracy. I activated my RinneSharingan and teleported the bullets to a Sub-Dimension of mine. "Maa maa… no need for violence, ma'am. I'm just a… friend. A new friend, yes…"

She still kept shooting, so I sighed, and reversed time, using up my Yearly Reversal. I then left the jet and decided to watch over some other Avengers who wouldn't be annoyingly violent.

I found myself in the middle of a battlefield, where the Iron Man and Thor were having a little… dispute.

I groaned and decided to intervene. After all, a Titan like me needs entertainment.

I teleported around, kicking both Asgardian and human around until Thor stopped me using Mjolnir. I was knocked away into a tree and smiled demonically. "Finally, some people with good reflexes." I unsheathed Imperius, and activated it's Earth ability, turning it into a massive battle-axe made of rock. " _Doton:_ _Akkusu Jishin!" (Earth Style: Axe Earthquake!)_ I slammed the ax onto the floor and caused a small tremor for every hit.

Iron Man and Thor were both knocked over, and I took the chance to take out the bigger threat, Thor, first. I rushed at him, a blur to the naked eye, with with Terra Imperius raised above him. "Knockout attack!" I went to hit him, but a familiar shield blocked it from hitting the Asgardian.

A shockwave of white light erupted and destroyed a bit of the forest. I staggered back, still smiling, as I stared down Captain America. I rushed towards the three future Avengers, shifting Terra Imperius into Ignis Imperius. (A giant blade made of red-colored Amaterasu flames.)

" _Katon: Dai Sanji No Zetsumetsu!" (Fire Style: Cataclysmic Extinction!)_ I waved Ignis through the air, burning everything it cut through, the very air was burning from the power of the blade. Iron Man shot out a repulsor wave that canceled out the flames, but I could see it drained his reserve powers immensely.

"Give up the fighting, mortals. I can see all of you are tired… and honestly, I am running low on my main energy reserves… I present a truce… Let me help you… my only disputes are with those planning to harm Earth." I said with sincerity, making sure to use my God's Will ability as a backup to secure my position.

"...Alright, fine." Iron Man lamented. "But no crazy stuff, or we're gonna sick the Hulk on you." I gulped at that. Out of this world, only two things even came close to scaring me. The Hulk, and Thanos.

"Yes sir, I'll be good." I nodded frantically.

Three hours later I was stuck in a plane with the other Avengers, as I tried my best not to "nuke" the whole place from all the constant glaring I was getting from the SHIELD agents and Avengers.

"So… anyone up for alcohol?" I asked meekly. Everyone glared harder and I whimpered sadly. ' _Party poopers, look at them all glaring…'_

I summoned myself some whiskey, one of Switch's favorites, and started downing it straight from the bottle. "You know, you guys are pretty tough for a newly formed team. I mean, you made me use _two_ of Imperius' forms. Albeit, the weaker ones, but still! Good job!" I teased, causing the glares to increase.

Some time later, I was fighting the Hulk. Don't ask me why, I was kinda drunk, so I think I pissed him off in my not-sober state.

"HULK SMASH YOU!" Hulk roared, spittle hitting my face. I wiped the spit off and shook my head.

"UH no?! I'd rather not be smashed." Hulk ignored me and puched me straight in the head, causing me to fall off the magic cloud I conjured for us to stand on. I hit the floor and looked into a puddle to see my head was severely bashed in.

"Oh hecc no, Switch is gonna hate this new look unless I heal it." I snapped my fingers and my face was repaired. I donned my Daedric Armour, pulling out Imperius and summoning a shield for myself. "Alright, Hulky! I warned you once! I'll warn you again. BACK OFF!"

Hulk charged at me and I smiled darkly. "Too bad, I didn't want to fight… But I WILL." A blue-purple glow covered my hand as I grabbed a hold of the Hulk's SOUL, and slammed him through a window. I summoned platforms for us to fight on, and grinned. "Hulk, you have no idea who you're fighting. But this might be fun… LET'S GO!"

I rushed at him and the battle began.


End file.
